


毒莓

by musuzu



Category: SMAP
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Vampires
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musuzu/pseuds/musuzu
Summary: CP警告：Paripia/黄右虽然写的有点攻但的确是右边。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP警告：Paripia/黄右  
> 虽然写的有点攻但的确是右边。

01  
搜查一课现在很忙——这句话不严谨。搜查一课一直都很忙。  
已经连着三天没回家的稻垣吾郎警视内心悲凉。  
稻垣经常怀疑年少时的自己是不是被家人灌了迷魂汤，竟然迷迷糊糊地就做了进入警界的决定。虽说一毕业就直接空降为别人的顶头上司，但出现场时他也没能得到撑伞遮阳的特权，更何况还得忍受来自非菁英组的艳羡嫉妒和百般挑剔，这位子没有想象中那么好坐。对他来说，最难过的还是翻找旧案卷这件事。资料电子化的工程相当庞大繁杂，他能理解，但是——不管是谁吧，总该有人为他必须翻开满是灰尘的纸质记录负责。  
“您的咖啡。”  
“谢谢。”稻垣抬头看了一眼，吓得差点儿把纸杯扔到对方脸上。“香取君！你几天没睡觉了？！”  
姓香取的警员认真地想了一想，“……今天星期几？”  
“星期三。”  
“那就四天。”  
“我去叫辆救护车好不好？”  
香取笑了起来，杏仁色的眼睛亮晶晶地眯成一条线。他看了看四周，确认大家都在翻找案卷后，就在稻垣的对面坐下了，拿过那杯刚刚还在自己手里的咖啡喝了一口。稻垣悄悄地叹了一口气，手指在桌面上叩了叩，低下头注视这叠报案记录，嘴唇蠕动着说：“你自己去叫救护车吧。”  
“还没有进展，我怎么敢倒下呢。”香取把还剩一半咖啡的纸杯放到稻垣手边，“可是真的没有什么发现呀……”  
稻垣不理他，继续艰难地阅读报案记录上的手写字体。他非得在今天找出线索不可；他太想回家泡澡了。香取似乎并不清楚他的执着，又把那半杯也喝光，才慢悠悠回到认真工作着的同僚们身旁。  
五天前的清晨，在一处桥洞下面发现了一具尸体。死者的身上没有反抗的痕迹，如果无视致命伤，他就好像是忽然睡着一般躺在地上，慢慢迎来死亡。现场的血迹、物品和脚印全部来自死者，凶手只留下了那个夺人性命的伤痕，晨雾一般了无声息地消逝在阳光中。稻垣看着中居下了解剖刀。刚一切开，他们就知道这下完蛋了，是疑难大案：这具尸体里没剩下多少血液。就算把渗入水泥地的血都还原回来，他也损失了相当可观的量，远远超出致死水准。而被判定为致命伤的那个痕迹，只不过是一处咬痕。凶手的牙齿深深嵌进死者的脖颈，穿破肌肉和动脉，让大量的鲜血喷涌而出——喷涌而出？  
血液去了哪里？凶手要血液做什么？稻垣和中居都毫无头绪。伤口边缘的齿痕不足以作为搜查依据，也奇妙地并未检出任何DNA。在从尸体上得不到线索的情况下，他们只能大量查询过去的案件，寻找类似状况以得到其他的突破口：这就是稻垣正在看报案记录的原因。  
派出所值班小年轻在昏昏欲睡时写下的字歪歪扭扭。他皱起了眉，几乎要把鼻尖贴到纸面上去看——藏在凌乱文字里的报案叙述正在等他一字一句地读个清楚。  
它们全都指向同一个地方。

六本木的璀璨霓虹不欢迎还未功成名就的公务员和穷人，还好稻垣也不需要迎向它们。他转了一个弯，在逐渐变得娇小玲珑的灯光中找到处于五份报案记录交点的那家店的看板，然后踏入狭窄的电梯。  
稻垣找的这家店出现在其中两份记录里。一个是在这里工作的陪酒女，另一个是偶然来此娱乐的外国观光客。受害者的年龄性别和国籍都不相同，但叙述的事情完全一致：从店里出来之后被不知什么人袭击，再醒来时晕眩得没有力气起身，脖子上留下整齐的两点伤痕。财物没有被抢夺，对方的目的也不是色相，那份晕眩在几个小时后逐渐消失，伤痕本身就足够浅淡得易于遗忘。  
他来不是为了问话。观光客离境，陪酒女转店，再说他们连对犯人的猜测都没有，根本不值得去问。五次里有两次在这家店外面发生，说明犯人很可能是这家店的常客、甚至就是在这里工作的人，只要坐在店内，总有一天会看见他。至于两个案件的伤口之间的区别……他选择暂时不去想这个问题。在明确知道“不可能”之前，他不能放过任何一个线索，不能吝惜任何一种努力。  
包括找出这家店最好的红酒，这当然也在搜查范围内。  
“要是被那家伙知道又该说我假公济私了。”稻垣自言自语道，举起盈满街道光辉的酒杯。

香取抬起头。  
“油豆腐拉面还是叉烧拉面，快，在线等。”旁边的前辈拿着外卖单画勾，看他望着窗外发呆，用力拍了一把他的屁股。“警视一不在你就跟没了魂儿似的。你们俩以前就认识啊？”  
“叉烧拉面。”香取挠挠头，“前辈有烟吗？”  
“来。”对方娴熟地从软盒里甩出一根香烟让香取叼住，“怎么今儿想着抽了？”  
“嘴有点闲。”他咬着香烟笑起来，“可能是饿了。外卖能不能加急？”  
“能……你还没回答我的问题。”  
香取装模作样地叹了口气，“我怎么会认识菁英？他那学校的大门口，我连路过都没有。”  
“也是。”  
“什么‘也是’啊！”

店里拿出来的红酒意料之外地美味。稻垣悄悄地把这家店列到了自己的收藏单上，带着三分开发新店的满足、三分酩酊的愉悦，还有四分终于可以不用工作的狂喜——就是没有一分留给“没蹲到犯人的失望感”——离开店面，来到电梯口前。他看着电梯从最底层一阶一阶升上来，预先侧了侧身、靠着墙站稳。谁知道电梯里会出来什么人？万一是那种仅仅蹭了下袖口就大呼小叫的黑道，他可没有自信用武力进行自保。  
电梯门顺滑地向两边分开，里面只站着一个人。稻垣保持着侧身的姿势进了电梯，按下一层的按钮后，发现对方并没有走出去。  
“啊，难道这是往上的吗？抱歉。”他说。  
对方冲他微微一笑，咧出漂亮的犬齿。


	2. 02

02  
中居一脸想把手术刀全插到稻垣嘴里的表情，竖起中指勾了勾。 “脖子伸过来。”  
稻垣不便发作，“你这个人……”的话语到了喉咙口又咽下了。他把衬衫领子解开，偏过头，露出尚有微热的部分。中居凑上去，用戴着橡胶手套的手指轻轻按了按那块肌肤，“疼不疼？”  
“不疼。”  
“这样呢？”  
“……不疼。”  
中居又使了几分力气，“这样呢！”  
“你这么用力的按，就算没有伤也会疼啊！”稻垣退后一步，转身朝着墙壁上挂着的镜子看去，但第一反应是摸了摸头发。昨晚他久违地在自己家里享受了美好的休息时光，此刻形象恢复往日光辉，和其他警员的差距又拉开了不少；下一眼他就看到了脖子上的两枚伤痕。整齐一如报案记录中众口描述，甚至不需中居过多检查，稻垣都能确信自己成了那系列案件的受害人之一。他把衬衫领子重新系起来，转头对中居说：“我见过凶手了，就是没看清脸。”  
中居指了指脖子：“这个的凶手？还是前几天那个凶手？”  
“这个，当然是这个！如果是我们正在追查的，恐怕我没命对你说这些。”稻垣心有余悸地隔着衬衫领摸一摸伤痕，恼人的微热从他指尖萦萦绕绕地传过来，好像单那一片发起不上不下的烧。  
“跟你说过不要胡乱潜入。”中居叹一口气，走回办公桌后，摊开各式各样的尸体照片。“下次叫上我，或者你那个小跟班……为了不打草惊蛇，我们就装成陌生人吧。那谁叫什么来着？”  
“香取君。”  
“我听到你管他叫‘慎吾’的。”头也没抬地丢出炸弹，中居的拿手好戏。  
稻垣笑了笑，“那一定是下班之后。”  
看对方没有一点要掩饰的意思，中居反倒别扭起来。他无谓地拿起圆珠笔，用笔尖敲着桌子，眼光还是没有离开照片。“我真没想到你会从职场的人下手……”  
“说话真难听呀。”稻垣笑眯眯地凑过去，坐到中居的办公桌上，“中居君不是快我一步吗？你和二课的那位女警怎么样了？”  
“早就分手了。在居酒屋不是跟你说过了吗？”  
“抱歉，因为太吵了所以什么都没听见，要是在我喜欢的店的话……”  
中居抬起头，再一次露出了杀气腾腾的眼神。稻垣迅速滑下桌面，和对方拉开距离。“总之——今天或者明天，我还会再去那家店的。你要去吧？”  
“报销吗？”  
“如果那个凶手真的足以成为线索，那当然是公费调查啰。”稻垣撇了撇嘴，再一次看向那面镜子，“这镜子是？”  
“怎么？”  
“我第一次来法医办公室的时候，这里没有镜子，是后来才装上的。但你好像不怎么照。”  
“是衣冠镜。”  
“穿防护服的时候更多吧？而且一课的办公室没有镜子，说明不是被要求统一装上的。我倒是希望他们装个镜子呢。”  
中居挥了挥手逐客，把脸贴到尸体照片上假装潜心研究。  
稻垣迷惑地摇摇头，扭开办公室门，一头撞上杵在门口的香取。小年轻似乎在门口站了很久，手里捏着一叠案卷，看到他出来也毫不惊慌，只是把案卷递到他手里。稻垣用三根手指捏住这本带着一层薄灰的案卷，小心翼翼地翻开，顺口问：“怎么不进来？”  
“正要敲门。”香取淡淡地回答。  
“你就扯吧。开门的时候你避都没避一下。”中居冷冷地说。  
香取眯起眼睛冲中居笑了笑，一言不发地伸手带上办公室的门。

他们仍然没有发现新的线索，香取拿来的案卷有好几处不符合放血案的特征——现在他们给这个案子起了个外号，它算是在他们的工作中正式占有一席之地了——稻垣就当他急于求成、所以拿了怎么看都不搭调的案卷过来，稍微训了两句就没下文了，况且那处伤痕温热得太有存在感，让他无心去思考别的事情。他抚摸颈侧的动作太频繁，香取一直望着他的手，在桌子下顶了顶他的膝盖，他这才反应过来：他还没和香取说过这件事呢。  
“昨天我去了那家在记录里出现了两次的店。”稻垣尽量简短地说，“遇袭了。”  
“就是你怀疑凶手出没的那个地方？你看到对方的脸了吗？”  
“没，只记得他站在电梯里。”他想了想，“稍微比我矮一点，挺瘦的。”  
“你还打算去吗？”  
“当然要去啊。”稻垣歪了歪头，“工作不能推脱吧。”  
香取笑了起来，“你每次说到工作，都只像是普通的上班族在讨论某个项目的进展，而不是调查人命攸关的事件。”  
稻垣一时语塞，只能与香取错开目光。“你跟我去。”  
“命令？”  
“我们本来就是在谈公事。”  
“现在？”  
“晚上，以顾客的身份进去，假装互不认识。”  
“后备呢？”  
“没有。”稻垣顿了顿，忽然弯起嘴角，“中居医生也会去。”  
香取的表情纹丝不动，“不如叫上一直想立大功的饭岛前辈吧。”  
“他要是立功了不就爬到我头上了吗？不行。”稻垣装模作样地驳回了这一句本就没有几分真心的举荐，继续说下去，“你和中居好像不是特别投缘。”  
香取睁大眼睛，无辜地问：“是吗？我觉得还挺和谐的。”  
稻垣闭上眼、撇了撇嘴，香取知道这意思是“从哪儿来回哪儿去”。他知趣地离开，回到自己的座位上，其他事件的报告书还在等着他写呢。

中居推开店门的时候，稻垣和香取已经喝了个半醉。两位人民公仆完全忘记了陌生人的设定，正谈着最近的话题电影，毫无顾忌地向导演大放厥词——“不乐意拍就不要拍！滚！”——这场面可真是教人想要替天行道。他自己在吧台那边坐下，酒保无声地掠过来，给他递出一张细长的酒单。  
“烧酒。”中居咧嘴一笑。  
酒保波澜不惊地从柜台底下拿出新的一整瓶酒，还有一只绘着蓝色小鱼的烧酒杯。  
中居看了一眼手表，给自己斟满。再过不久，那位凶手就会来到酒吧所在的这层楼，不出意外的话，将推开这间酒吧的门。  
电梯到达的声音响了起来。方才还在对那位导演的所有作品做纯粹理性批判的两人忽然住了口。他们的谈话结束得十分到位，就像是两个醉鬼在疲倦后都选择了收声，而不是有意地中止了对听觉有干扰的行为。  
门被轻轻推开。


	3. 03

“哎唷——健哥真是的！”  
穿着水蓝色短裙的年轻女孩伏在其貌不扬的中年男子怀里，后者明显已经在别的店里喝得大醉，双腿打着抖，在女方富有技巧的搀扶下滑进了稻垣身边的卡座。稻垣皱了皱眉，转回去，对上香取疑问的目光，轻轻摇了摇头。  
香取往后一仰，摊摊手，表示无能为力。“怎么办？”  
“再等等吧。”稻垣摸了摸手表的表盘，“这家店营业时间到……？”  
香取想了想，“进门的时候看到过告示，应该是三点。”  
稻垣不悦地皱起眉，“那我想现在就回去了。”  
“明明就是你自己说要来守株待兔的。”香取做了个鬼脸，将脸朝向吧台的方向，“结账吗？”  
“跟中居君说一声，一起回去吧。”稻垣跟着香取的目光看过去，过了好几秒才对眼前的场景做出反应。  
不知何时，店里进来了一位新的客人。身形纤细的男性，穿着打扮看不出具体职业——当然还是能一眼看出并非能够平常说出的、“白天的工作”——双臂放在吧台上，身体前倾，同酒保热络着说着什么，手上摇晃着一只薄薄的信封。他站的位置正是中居的旁边，两人的肩膀之间只有一个拳头的距离，中居却没有一点闪躲的迹象。稻垣知道自己有点儿近视，但香取的震惊表情也说明他没有看错：中居甚至在笑。他们对视一眼，再度将目光投向那位客人。说不好是自来熟，还是早已认识，对方在中居身旁落了座，把信封郑重地放进西装内袋，拿起酒保送上来的威士忌，一边笑一边抿下烈酒。中居伸出手拍了拍那人的膝盖，低声说了些什么，那人不愉快地撅起嘴，一脚踹向中居正坐着的高脚凳。  
朋友？恋人？无论哪一边都不像。香取对这个崭新的观察对象颇有兴趣，他用指节叩了叩桌面，示意稻垣把同样黏在对方身上的目光收回来、他们该好好讨论讨论中居的私生活了；但稻垣无心于此，一只手捂着脖颈，有些恍惚地看着面前的酒杯。  
“……怎么了？”  
“不知道……”稻垣把手拿开，忧虑地把脖颈亮给香取看，“这里有变红吗？”  
已经痊愈的伤痕只剩下两个微红的小点。香取摇摇头。稻垣再一次用手掌按住那块肌肤，不悦地嘟囔道：“在发热，会不会是炎症？”  
“都快24小时过去了还发炎症？你看看中居会不会跑过来打你。”  
“敬语？”  
香取当作没听到。他摸了摸稻垣的脖颈，吓得缩回手。“我去跟酒保要冰块？”  
“拜托了。”稻垣叹了口气，用力地搓了搓自己的颈侧。那块肌肤猛地变得更加温热，被刺破的部分焦灼地疼起来，他不耐地又长叹一声，无可奈何地拿起玻璃杯贴上去，试图吸走多余的热度。香取和酒保在吧台的角落说着话，中居看着他们两人，指尖的香烟马上就要烧完了；那位受尽他关注的客人却直面着他。稻垣迷茫地与对方四目相接，看着对方滑下高脚凳、一步一步走向自己，一只手扶在他靠着的沙发背上，缓慢地弯下身。  
稻垣这才发现对方比他想的要娇小一些，无论身高或体态。皮肤相当白皙，关节处泛着花蕊般的淡粉色，手掌看起来很柔软，让他有一瞬间想到以前养过的猫。骨节明晰的手指滑进他的领口，令人舒适得忍不住闭上眼的冰凉感扩散开来，刚才还焦躁无比的热度迅速退去；稻垣勉力看清了对方的神情——像是达成了宏大的恶作剧一般自得地笑起来，咧开嘴，露出漂亮的犬齿。

香取拿着冰桶回到桌边的时候，稻垣已经不见了。他站在原地茫然地环视四周，旁边卡座的中年男子好心地告诉他，“你朋友好像很想吐的样子就去外面了”。他回身看着中居，中居被他的眼神激得皱一皱眉，好像马上要操起酒瓶磕到他脑髓里似的；香取赶紧低头道歉，抱着冰桶坐到离中居两个位置的凳子上。  
“刚才那个人是您的朋友吗？”  
中居无动于衷地继续喝酒。  
“他现在在哪里？”  
“剛先生吗？他是放债的。”酒保开了腔，“每个月会来这边收账。”  
“每个月只来一次吗？”  
“不，他经常来我们店。”酒保把擦干净的杯子放回杯架上，“有时会喝掉一个月的份。”  
“那还真是相当大的量啊……”香取低头看着桶里的冰块，它们已经开始慢慢融化。

稻垣伸手去抓，扑了个空，对方的衣角堪堪掠过他的指尖。他把双手落在左右两边的栏杆上，跨出一步，把人堵在这架安全楼梯的拐角里。对方无法挪动，向下是两栋大楼之间突风萧瑟的小巷，向上就只剩从薄淡云雾中浮出面目的新月。对方的表情从惊讶到释然，甚至俏皮地弯起嘴角，“骗我的？”  
“也不算是喔？差一点就昏过去了。”稻垣不敢松开手，头发被乱风吹到眼前也不能拨开，只能尽力睁大双眼、力求不要漏过对方一丝一毫的表情变化。“但比起舒舒服服地睡觉，我目前比较想逮捕你。”  
对方眨巴眨巴眼睛，“逮捕？警察？！可是我有取得资格证——”  
“四月十四日凌晨两点到五点你在哪里？”  
“四月……”  
“就是一周前的事情吧。想不起来吗？”  
他咬着下唇转开脸，费力地回忆着。稻垣在心里发出了失望的叹息——一看就知道了，这家伙并非那个事件的凶手。没有那般的心狠手辣，对他的演技毫无提防，明明被逼进了角落却完全没去考虑如何脱身、反而认真思考起别人提出的问题来。他等了几分钟，对方终于明亮地抬起头来：“我知道了！应该在事务所里。”  
“事务所？”  
“嗯，在这家店旁边的旁边……啊，就是那里嘛。”  
对方伸出手，指着不远处的一栋大厦，指尖摇摇晃晃地戳着里面的小巷子。“里面有一家叫Migoto的咖啡馆，我事务所就在它楼上喔！业务方面——”  
“我不要听，下一个问题。”稻垣烦躁地摇了摇头，谨慎地抬起右手，在意识到对方并没有就此逃跑的意愿后放松了肩膀，指着自己的脖颈。“这个是你做的吧？还有之前发生的一连串报案应该也是你……”得到点头的回应后他继续说下去，“驾照拿出来。动机是什么？你总不会说自己是吸血鬼吧？”  
“我没有那个耶，驾照。”对方拍了拍口袋以示清白，“动机的话……”  
处于视线余光的月色忽然摇晃着悬在了瞳孔正上方。下颌被对方的拇指狠狠顶起，稻垣这才意识到自己被抓住了脖颈——冰凉的指尖滑过他的伤痕，在那里点燃熟悉的热度。另一只手以确认武器的手法在他身上摸索了几遍才放松下来，扣住他的腰，将他小心翼翼地拉近。稻垣用右手推挤对方的手臂，被忽然落到胸口的体温吓得僵住了身子。  
探索陌生环境的小动物。不知怎么，稻垣只想得到这个形容。对方一边嘀咕着几个名字、一边嗅闻着他的皮肤，稻垣听了一阵才发现对方说的是酒的名称，还正好是今晚喝过的那些——“正好”？恐怕并不是。温热的嘴唇贴近，在突突跳动的血管上吐露出麦芽威士忌味道的喘息，稻垣绷紧了背，感觉到有什么东西马上就要抵达；花苞张开瓣蕊，新月滑入云层，飘飘欲落的叶片离开枝头的一刹那。皮肤顺从地在犬牙下再度裂开，失血的冰冷从脚尖猛地冲上脑髓，稻垣下意识地用双手抓住对方的肩和背，但意识还是不如他愿地缓缓流逝。  
“当然是因为，很美味啊。”  
对方放了手，他无力地向后倒去。月色像雨一样倾盆而下，将他想抓住的身影迅速吞没。


	4. 04

“你真以为能销声匿迹第二次吗？”  
为了显示自己的凶神恶煞，稻垣一脚踹翻路边的玻璃瓶，不习惯的动作让他失去重心地摇晃了一下。被他截住去路的男人噗的一声笑起来，脚步轻快地靠近他。虽然一副喝得晕晕乎乎的样子，身上却没有酒气，而且在稻垣动作之前就敏捷地反扭了他的手腕，对方将鼻尖贴上他的脖颈。  
稻垣威胁道：“可以的话我不想用这个。”  
“可怕！”对方舔舔嘴唇，松开手，委屈地歪着头注视稻垣和他手里的枪支：“我没有要袭警啦！”  
其实这个只是模型枪而已。稻垣泰然自若地把这支玩具放回腰间，“现在可以继续上次的谈话了？”  
“好——吧。”对方没办法地点点头，“那就，去我事务所谈？”

时间回到稻垣被这位谜之人物第二次袭击的次日。  
“听说你调查的时候被打昏了啊？”  
“听谁说的？”  
隔壁课的木村警视努了努嘴，往下指了指。稻垣顺着他的手势盯着警局里锃光瓦亮的瓷砖地板许久，才意识到他指的是法医室。原来中居是这么八卦的人啊？还没有来得及将这一想法说出来，木村就迅速地接了话，“今天稍早的时候我去了一趟那边，硬问出来的。”  
稻垣睁大眼睛：“诶？”  
“你负责的那起事件，大家都很好奇哦。喂，那个是犯人吗？”  
木村不说，稻垣自己都要忘记了。他所负责的那起事件被一些三流小报炒成了吸血鬼的都市传说，现在可是地下揭示板的热门话题。也有在揭示板上宣布自己就是犯人、是远古的吸血鬼，“要把你们这些凡人都变成我辈的食粮”之类的，但无一例外不是凶手本人，也都被网络安全课的伙伴们按在审讯桌上摩擦了一遍。稻垣轻轻“哦”了一声，摇摇头：“他并不是那起事件的犯人。”  
“但他和那起事件有点关系吧？不然你怎么会去调查他。对了，他那算袭警吧，你把他带回来……”木村摩拳擦掌做了个“狠狠料理”的手势，“审问的时候让我在旁边看着就行啦！”  
“木村君还真是热心呢。”稻垣笑着推开这只把尾巴摇成电风扇的人形拉布拉多，“可以的话，我还是想好好跟那家伙再谈一次的。”  
木村一扫玩笑气氛的表情，认真皱起眉：“你可别出事啊。”  
稻垣摆摆手，“我是不擅长用暴力压制啦，所以在那之前会把事情解决。”  
木村点点头，忽然想到什么地提起来：“对啦，你带上那个谁做保镖不就好了吗？香取君。”  
“没必要。”稻垣想了想，“……总觉得，就算什么都不做也能从那家伙嘴里问出什么来。”  
“有那么friendly吗？！”  
“嗯，相当哦。……反而是你，怎么突然提起慎吾？”  
木村皱起眉头，抱怨道：“香取君最近在训练场把我手下的人打得七零八落的！你让他注意一下！要不是我跟你熟，早就以为你在给我颜色看了！”  
说着“抱歉抱歉”尴尬抽身，稻垣带着快冷掉的咖啡杯返回办公室。目前为止没有更新的证据，他想重新看一次现场，然后今晚去找“那家伙”……在脑中规划今日的时间表，稻垣走向还在看过去案卷的香取，踹了他的椅子一脚。  
“唔哦？！”香取一蹦三尺高，又立刻缩回椅子里。  
“拓君来抱怨了哦。”稻垣看了一眼香取桌上的东西，闲闲地抿了一口咖啡。真的冷了。  
香取眨巴眨巴眼睛：“什么事啊？”  
“训练场。你打得太认真了，孩子们都回去找爸爸哭诉了呢。”  
“我会注意的……”  
感觉到对方的情绪低落下来，稻垣问：“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”香取摇摇头，左右看了一下，狡黠地冲稻垣微笑：“有点痛快吧？”  
“是有一点点啦。”稻垣舒爽地眯起眼睛，但马上正色：“……我和拓君可是朋友！你再厉害也没有什么价值的！给我忍住！”  
“好——”  
放弃了在几分钟内就冷透的咖啡，稻垣坐回自己的位子。凝视着香取低头看文件的侧脸，他忽然发觉：

  
_慎吾最近好像是有点焦躁的样子。_

 

被叫做“事务所”的地方是某座商业建筑的二楼，一楼是叫做Migoto的咖啡馆，更上面的三楼似乎是事务所主人所居住的地方。宛如某部国民小学生侦探漫画的配置让稻垣不禁微笑。然而这家事务所并不是侦探事务所，而是堂堂正正的“金融”公司。事务所内只有一处办公桌，旁边立着一面全身镜。稻垣忍不住在镜子前照了两眼，转身随手捡起桌上的文件翻看，果不其然，是借贷的合同。  
“喝点什么？”男人拉开墙壁一角的木头置物柜，“茶、咖啡……嗯……晚上的话，还是喝果汁吧？”  
“不必麻烦了，谢谢你。”稻垣看了一眼合同下方的印章，“草彅先生。”  
“我要喝一点果汁。”草彅冲他微笑，“不然会想喝别的东西。”  
结果而言，还是被强制招待了橙汁。百分百国产果实，无添加的榨汁，倒在矮矮胖胖的玻璃酒杯里，配以切得刚好的冰球。草彅举杯毫无形象地一饮而尽，最后吻了一口杯中旋转的冰球，眼睛好奇地端详稻垣展示出来的警员证，“四月十四日的事对吧？凌晨对吧？”  
“凌晨两点到五点。”  
“在事务所里算账。”草彅想了想，“每个地方的收账日不一样，十五日是其他几个地方的收账日，所以在前一天要把账单算出来。”  
“之前那家酒馆的收账日是？”  
“二十一。不过我都过了零点才去，算是二十二日吗？”  
稻垣在笔记本上随意画了个问号，“为什么过了零点才去？”  
“太早的话就没有酒馆的气氛了嘛！我又不是单纯去收账的……”竟然显出了几分委屈的神色，草彅放下酒杯，“而且晚一点去的话，大家基本上都喝醉了嘛。到那个时候，才……”  
稻垣看着他，“才？”  
“你就是想问我这后面的事情吧？”草彅谴责地看着他，好像在不满他的装傻，“喝醉了才容易变成猎物嘛！”  
……是相当直截了当的回答呢。稻垣原原本本地把这句话记了下来，清了清嗓子，“那，你能详细解释一下吗？‘猎物’……”  
“明明自己都被咬了两次还要我解释吗？”  
到刚才为止的轻松气氛好像被一只手静静抹去。布满雾气的镜子瞬间变回寒冷的坚冰。房间内的灯光一瞬不瞬，在那下面投出的阴影却诡异地蠢动着——不，稻垣知道它们并没有任何动作，震动的只是自己的五感而已。他艰难地抬起眼睛直视草彅，对方也正面无表情地凝视他。他定了定神，冷静地开口：“你所知道的可能是我正在调查的重案的线索。你知道那个案子吧？……看来是知道呢。我希望你能协助我。我知道你不是犯人，我只是想要追查的方向。我不会把你的资料对其他人公开。”  
句尾的声音消散时，轻松的气氛再度回到房间内。就连室温都为此上升一般，稻垣感觉到了脖颈和腋下的汗意——当然，那也有可能是冷汗的副作用。他忍住没有去擦。  
草彅往后一靠，放弃似的倒在沙发里。“好吧。你真的不会公开哦？”  
“呃……可能我手下最好的警员会知道？但是案子里不会提的啦。”  
“就是那个高高大大的男人吗？”草彅伸开双手比划了一下。  
稻垣点点头，“嗯，他姓香取。”  
“好吧……但是再多就不行了哦！”草彅勉为其难地点点头，“消息泄露出来的话，我就从你家阳台潜入到你的卧室，在你睡觉的时候咬断你的脖子。”  
稻垣实在分辨不出这个男人的严肃程度。“……认真的啊？”  
“认真的。”草彅咧开嘴笑了。  
“好……”  
“来，伸出手。”  
此时此刻已经没有任何拒绝的必要了。稻垣伸出左手，和草彅的右手相握。在肌肤相触的瞬间，激烈的疼痛从手掌心突入，闪电般贯穿他的大脑——但更剧烈的存在感缓缓出现在他左手手腕的内侧。小巧的刻印泛着光亮滑润的血色，在疼痛结束时变为纯粹的黑。稻垣喘着粗气看着这枚突然出现的刻印，略带慌乱地问出口：“这是什么？”  
草彅满不在乎地展示了一下自己手腕内侧相同的东西——应该也是一起出现的，末端仍然带着一点活物的光泽——“就像是GPS一样的东西，还附有契约功能，超方便吧？”  
“契约？我从来没说要……”稻垣紧张地抱住了自己，“你要让我当血仆吗，我不要！我不答应这个！”  
“哦，这点子也不错诶。”草彅看着他，不加掩饰地抿了抿嘴唇，“但这个的具体内容只有约束你的‘永不泄密’，以及约束我的那部分……”  
“什么？”  
“咳，总之就是会跟你一起调查到最后。”  
稻垣愣了一会儿，摆了摆手：“我不需要，只要信息。你只是普通人而已，没有执法权也没有一同搜查的义务……”他还是想快一点把手腕上这个刻印消除掉。  
“不行啦，你要面对的凶手很危险。”草彅无奈地解释道，指着自己，“没有‘我’这类帮手的话，普通人无法跟‘它’对抗的。我也很害怕‘它’，所以才要用契约强迫自己不逃跑。”  
稻垣目瞪口呆地看着他，好一会儿才发出声音：“……那、谢谢？”  
“好！那就来说正事吧警官大人。

 

_“如你所体验的，我的确是吸血鬼哦。”_

 

稻垣走出这栋建筑，在旁边的十字路口看到了香取。香取提着便利店的袋子，正有一搭没一搭地晃着它玩儿。稻垣迅速走过去，“慎吾？”  
“啊……”  
“你怎么在这里？”  
“还是很在意那个酒馆，所以就来了。”香取比划了一下远处，“不过现在还没开门的样子。”  
是同个方向吗？不过这不重要，“对于他们来说还不是晚上呢。”稻垣看了看表，是有点尴尬的时间，“回局里一趟吧，有重要的新案件情报要说。”  
香取眯起眼睛，“知道了。”他从袋子里拿出包子，“新品。要吃吗？”  
“要。”稻垣接过来。  
有点冷了。为什么我最近总是吃不到热的？稻垣没有说出声，把不满和已经不那么美味的包子一起吞下肚。


	5. 05

吸血鬼是存在的。

——才说到这里就感觉被冒犯的观众可以退场了。不过，存在的东西就是存在的。即使没有人注意到、听到风声也只觉得是戏言，这种和人类本质上就不一样的生物还是悄然生活在人群之中。他们之间有一套完备的等级制度，也像某部儿童文学里的巫师一样分别出纯血和杂种，并且这之间有压倒性的能力差别；但在现代，这种事变得无关紧要了。有些吸血鬼，在自己的生活圈里，几十上百年都不会遇到一个同类。既然没有见面的机会，友谊和敌意都无从谈起。

至于他们单独生存的方式……已经和人类相差无几。经过漫长的进化，即使再低等的杂种，也不再是一天不喝人血就会发疯的野兽；更不用说纯血，本来就保留着人类的味觉。他们能够和人类一样享受多种多样的美食，只是在某些时候，“真正的饥饿”会突然造访。到那个时候，是拿出从医院血库里高价买来的冷饮，还是来到午夜的街道上寻找新鲜的热饮，就是他们自己的选择了。

“顺便一说我是热酒派。”草彅笑眯眯地说。

摄入酒精后的新鲜血液，这个意思吗？稻垣觉得意义不明，没有把这件事写到笔记本里去。他决定不要记录下草彅的个人情报，这样在日后也可将这份记录作为单纯的“研究者的口述”，分发给下属的警员。

“我在新闻上看到那个案子的时候就觉得是吸血鬼的所为了。”

“……我们给电视台的情报远远没有那么多。”

“怎么讲，是同类之间的吸引力吧。”草彅伸出双手的食指，一远一近比划着，“光是‘怪尸’和‘失血’这两个词就会让人产生联想。稻垣先生不这么觉得吗？”

稻垣发觉他们已经开始闲聊。

时间是晚上八点整。他身处一家名叫樱花金融的事务所中。楼下的Migoto咖啡馆正是营业黄金时段，从没关的窗口外传来纷扰的人声。面前的男子姓草彅，在十分钟前承认自己是吸血鬼，并与他缔结了奇怪的契约，开始告诉他与他正在调查的重案有关的信息。

——好的，这一切并不是梦。稻垣看了一眼手腕内侧的刻印。草彅对他的内心动摇好像一清二楚，但却没触及，只是继续了那个话题：“你们现在有怀疑的对象吗？”

“没有。”

“诶……死者没有仇人或者恋人吗？我看电视剧里都是这样演的。”

稻垣苦笑了一下，“他们都有很完备的不在场证明。……吸血鬼能跨越国境瞬间移动吗？”

“跨越国境……也太远了吧！”

“也就是说一定程度上还是可以的？”

草彅哽了一下，“……不愧是警官大人。”

在这种时候就会故意用“警官大人”称呼啊。稻垣把“瞬间移动”四个字写到笔记里，“方便的话，抽个时间一起去看看案发现场吧。也许你能发现些警察发现不了的线索。”

“好啊，但是今晚和明天都不行。”草彅指了指办公桌，“明天是收账日。”

“好的……后天晚上我来接你。”

“诶？不用来接也没关系哦，在那里见就好了。”草彅亮出他手腕上的刻印，“你还记得我怎么描述这个的吧？”

 ** _就像是GPS_** ** _一样的东西，_** _还附有契约功能，超方便吧？_ ——稻垣了然地点点头，收拾起笔记塞回口袋，“那么，我今天就先告辞了。”

转身的时候，不可避免地与办公桌旁边的全身镜面对面，也不可避免地浮现出整理外形的欲望。稻垣稍留神地看了一眼镜中的草彅，“不是都说吸血鬼不能在镜子里映出影像吗？”他指着镜子，“但是你在这里。”

镜中的草彅微笑着指了指眼睛。

和手腕上的刻印一样，泛着活物的光泽、但却无限接近黑的深红色竖瞳。与这双存在于镜中的眼睛直接对视的时候，耳边传来的人声模模糊糊地洇开，与眼前左右摇晃的视界一同变成黏糊松软的色块——“就算能在镜子里映出影像，眼睛也是没办法掩饰的证据”——

——声音消失的瞬间，眼前的景象结束了不规则的扭曲，稻垣发现自己站在一楼的楼梯上。不知是他自己走到了这里，还是草彅用某种力量把他挪到了这里，但此刻他更应该做的是立刻利用握有的信息去重新审视他们的调查计划。将这个小小的疑问抛到脑后，稻垣走出这栋建筑，在旁边的十字路口看到了香取。

 

 

木村打着呵欠端着黑咖啡推开法医室的门，一如既往地对室内那面突兀的镜子兴趣盎然。中居人在操作室里，隔着玻璃墙看了他一眼，手上的切割刀舞得寒光闪烁。昨夜还容光焕发的稻垣此刻非常不得劲地缩成一团，抱着双臂紧盯中居手下的尸体。木村走近了玻璃墙，往解剖台上看了一眼，撇了撇嘴走开了。

和第一具尸体一模一样。

表情安详，身体干瘪，血液全部不知所踪。

“又是闻风而来？”解剖结束之后稻垣收拾了身上的防护服，清清爽爽地走出操作室，对靠在桌子上喝咖啡的木村投去一句。虽然他试图让自己看上去对此颇有把握，但木村看得出第二起案件的发生给他造成了相当的打击——其实对警察全体来说都是一次打击，毕竟在第一起案件之后已经增强过一次警备——于是木村选择了一个比较稳妥的回应方式：直入主题。“听说有目击者？”

“嗯。吓得不轻。菅野君在安抚他。”菅野是一课唯一的女警。稻垣看了一眼手表，快步走向门口，在离开之前对木村和中居挥了挥手权作道别，“马上去问。”

门板粗暴地与门框重合，稻垣的脚步声急切地消失于上升的楼梯。木村放下已经空了的咖啡杯，对中居说：“和上次完全一致吗？”

“真要说的话还是有点不同的。”中居弹了弹电脑屏幕，上面显示出刚刚拍摄的尸体照片。“脖颈处的咬痕，你来看。”

木村凑过去。“……看起来好痛。”

“是啊，比上次多了一个撕扯的动作。”中居说。

 

 

菅野退出审讯室，来到稻垣旁边，隔着单向玻璃看着审讯室里的情况。香取是听取证言的一把好手，所以在这种时候基本都是由他来。面对着仍在瑟瑟发抖的中年男性，他露出了一个令人安心的微笑，开始说话。

“总是从闲谈开始呢。”

“香取君很喜欢从吃的东西问起。”稻垣笑了笑。

“稻垣警部今天早上吃了什么？”

“没吃。看了现场勘查报告就一直……到现在。”

菅野决定还是不说话了。

审讯室里的气氛迅速变成哥们谈天。中年男性是在案发地附近生活的流浪汉。在案发时间前五分钟刚捡到一瓶剩个四五口的梅乃宿，打算把它当成上天的恩赐慢慢品尝。穿插了几句对于那瓶好酒的讨论之后，流浪汉的神色一变，“我坐在坡下好好喝着的时候，听到后面有脚步声。那条路连着住宅区，所以偶尔会有很晚才回家的上班族路过，我也没怎么在意。但是这脚步声走了一半就没声音了，还传来很浓的血腥味，我这才回头去看……”

香取点了点头，用眼神鼓励他说下去。

“那个人……”流浪汉斟酌了一下用词，“那东西站在阴影处，从后面抓住那个人……”

“你说的是那位穿西装的……”

“对，就是那个男的！”

香取知道流浪汉指的是死者。他再次点头，“嗯。凶手从那个男的身后抓住他，对吧？是怎么抓的，你看见了吗？”

流浪汉伸出双手在空中比划，“这样，抓住了他的手腕。”

“嗯。”

“然后……我不知道那个算什么……那个男的抽了一下，”流浪汉可能是觉得用身体语言更能表达，站起身，动作古怪地抽动起来。“像这样。没多久他就倒下了，那个东西发出了奇妙的声音……”

“怎样的声音？”

“像是‘哈——’这样的。”

香取不明所以地看着他：“哈——？”

流浪汉急了：“就是像叹气一样的，‘哈——’”他挥舞着双臂，“你吃饱饭的时候也总会满足地叹气吧！我喝一口梅乃宿，我都能高兴成这样！”

稻垣长长地叹了一口气。菅野知道这肯定不是满足的叹息。审讯室里的香取也轻微地叹了一口气，再度抬起脸面对流浪汉时已经挂上了“非常感谢您的协作”的招牌微笑。

 

 

“怎么办？”香取一边吃警局食堂的蛋包饭一边含含糊糊地问，“虽然沿路的监控录像已经调过来了……”

“只能认真看了吧？”稻垣看着小碗里的青花鱼迟迟懒得动筷，“既然能被目击者看见，那也能被机器记录下来。”

“我觉得，超自然生物不能归警察管吧。”香取有点低落地用勺子戳着碗底。“应该有个神秘司的。”

稻垣笑了出来，感觉之前几个小时令面部肌肉紧绷的压力都纷纷散落。“说不定哦？说不定真的有。”

“有的话就出来执法啊！”

缩回了想要揉揉对方脸颊的手，稻垣镇定地开始吃午餐。香取在他对面无聊地戳了一会儿碗，忽然想到似的问：“上次那个人……”

“嗯？”

“酒保称呼他‘剛先生’的那个人。那家伙，真的是……”他压低了声音，有点胆怯地问：“真的是吸血鬼吗？”

“别说这个。”稻垣看了看周围，还好他们来得晚，此时此刻的食堂里没什么人。“如果有必要跟第三者提起，就说他是相关传说的研究者。明晚，我带他去看看现场……你要一起来吗？”

香取谨慎地往后缩了一下，“我有选择的余地吗？”

“嗯。”稻垣装模作样地想了想，“没有。我是你上司。”

 

 

中居扣上提包的金属扣，用指尖一页页扫过今天的验尸报告。确认所有工作都完成之后，他心满意足地准备下班。

离下班时间还有30秒，这时候最是令人坐立不安。

他从椅子上站起来，带着结束一天辛劳的志得意满环视这间办公室，然后将目光投向墙上的镜子。久久凝视自己的镜像，中居知道饶是再吹毛求疵的鉴定者也找不出一丝破绽，他的眼睛是普通的深褐色，怎么翻看都变不成深红。

“……哼。”

就算和这种超自然生物深刻地扯上关系，自己也只是普通的人类。中居再次确认了这一点。

他提起包，脚步轻快地走出办公室。


End file.
